Sing Me a Song
"Sing Me a Song" is the seventh episode of Season 7 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It aired with a 90 minute premiere on December 4th, 2016, at 9/8c on AMC, and on December 5th, 2016, at 9pm on Fox. Plot Synopsis Michonne walks down a single-lane road, whistling to attract walkers. She kills two walkers she's lured and drags their bodies away. Rick and Aaron emerge from a box truck. "We didn't see that last night," Aaron says, looking at something on the road. Two Saviors sit in the back of a cargo truck as they wait for a nearby walker herd to thin out. After the herd is gone, they get in the cab and continue on to Negan's compound. Carl and Jesus emerge from their hiding spots in the back of the cargo truck. Jesus pours syrup on the ground behind the truck, leaving a trail. He proposes they jump out of the moving truck and follow on foot. Carl is hesitant and asks Jesus to show him how it's done. Jesus leaps out; he sees Carl waving goodbye, from the truck, and realizes he's been played. Carl picks up a machine gun as the cargo truck slows to a stop. He hears voices outside, immediately recognizing Negan's. Carl emerges from his hiding spot as Saviors unload the truck; he opens fire and takes one down, demanding to see Negan. He aims the gun at Negan when he appears, who calmly says "You look adorable," as he uses a nearby Savior as a shield. Carl shoots another Savior when he tries to approach, but Dwight tackles him before he can do any further damage. Daryl watches helplessly from the other side of the walker-encrusted fence. Negan tells Dwight to back off and offers to show Carl around the compound. Carl refuses but complies after Negan threatens to chop off Daryl's arm. From a catwalk, Negan addresses the crowd kneeling on the factory floor. He announces that the Saviors secured a big load of goods and everyone will get fresh vegetables at dinner, regardless of how many points they have. Everyone cheers. He whispers to Carl, "You see that? Respect." In Alexandria, Eugene joins Rosita for a supply run only to learn that she has no intention of scavenging for Negan. Spencer warns Rosita that they must produce for the Saviors as part of their new "tax." Rosita ignores him and leaves with Eugene. Negan takes Carl to a nicely appointed room and introduces him to his "harem." Negan pulls Sherry aside; she reluctantly concedes that Mark, a Savior, shirked his work duties to be with Amber, one of Negan's wives. Sherry asks Negan to go easy on Amber. Negan admonishes Amber for cheating on him; she tears up and assures Negan that she loves him. Negan boasts to Sherry that he went easy on Amber, and then kisses her; Dwight arrives with Daryl in tow, and witnesses the kiss. Daryl carries a snack platter for Negan. Rick and Aaron approach a gate with a sign: "Keep going, only thing here for you is trouble." Feeling the pressure of only having one day left to find supplies, they hop the gate. Out scavenging, Spencer and Gabriel drive down an empty road. Spencer complains that Rick is a bad leader. He admits that he hopes Rick doesn't make it back from his supply run. Gabriel reaffirms his belief in Rick, calls Spencer a "tremendous shit," and walks back to Alexandria. Spencer gets out of the car, hears a walker nearby, and runs into the woods. He finds a walker stuck in a hunter's tree stand. Negan takes Carl to his apartment; he orders Carl to sit across from him and remove his hat and eye bandage. "That is disgusting," he says, seeing Carl's scarred eye socket. Humiliated, Carl starts crying. Negan apologizes for hurting his feelings. Fat Joey stops by Negan's apartment to give him Lucille, which Negan left by the cargo truck. Negan tells Carl that his eye is "rad as hell" and advises Carl to leave the bandage off so nobody will mess with him. He orders Carl to sing him a song. Carl's resistance is thwarted, and he starts to sing. Negan asks about Carl's mother. Carl explains that he shot her to prevent her from turning. Saviors gather around a furnace on the factory floor, where Mark is tied to a chair. Negan reiterates the importance of rules then brands Mark's face with a hot iron as punishment for his infraction. Mark screams in agony and passes out. Spencer lassos a compound bow from the walker in the tree. The walker falls to the ground. Spencer searches its pockets and finds a note written in Latin. Rosita takes Eugene to the factory that he had previously recommended for bullet manufacturing. She orders him to make her a bullet using the shell she found in Alexandria. Eugene hesitates and says that a single bullet "Ain't gonna do it," against the Saviors — they have the numbers. Rosita calls him a coward and demands a bullet. Eugene quietly gets to work. Dwight and Sherry smoke cigarettes in a stairwell. She recalls that their deal with Negan was only supposed to affect them. Dwight points out that if you're still alive, it's always at someone else's expense. Back in Negan's apartment, Carl taunts Negan for being unable to kill him, Rick, or Daryl. Negan suggests they take a car ride. Negan and Carl prepare to leave in the cargo truck. On their way out, Daryl warns Negan against hurting Carl. Negan tells Dwight to put Daryl back in his cell and drives off. Jesus, who'd been hiding on top of the truck, stays behind at the compound. Daryl hears footsteps outside his cell. Someone slips a note under the door. "Go now," is written on the front, and a key is taped to the back. A Savior drives down a road; she's forced to stop when she reaches a barricade of walker corpses. As the Savior investigates, Michonne sneaks up on her, katana drawn. "Take me to Negan," Michonne orders. The Savior submits, having fallen into Michonne's trap. Negan and Carl knock on Rick's door in Alexandria. Olivia answers and nervously tells Negan that Rick is out scavenging and might not return that day. Negan crudely proposes sexual relations with Olivia while they wait for Rick; Olivia slaps him, though he laughs if off. Negan then takes a tour of Rick's house. He enjoys the feel of the carpet on his bare feet and the various conveniences. Carl tries to keep him away from Judith's bedroom, but Negan opens the door and discovers her nursery. He takes Judith out of her crib. Rick and Aaron encounter another warning sign; this time, the writer threatens to shoot anyone who comes for his food, supplies, or ammo. They move past the sign and reach a pond filled with walkers. They see a dilapidated houseboat floating in the center of the pond. As they approach Alexandria, Rosita thanks Eugene for making a bullet and apologizes for what she said earlier, but Eugene knows she meant what she said and wants to go back to "awkward silence". Spencer drives up and reveals a bounty of supplies and weapons. He explains that he found a note describing a list of caches. He whistles towards the gate. A Savior opens it. Rosita realizes that Negan is in Alexandria. Negan and Carl sit on Rick's front porch. Negan rocks Judith in his lap as he contemplates killing Rick and Carl, maybe even settling in the suburbs. Negan smiles and kisses Judith's nose. Other Cast Co-Stars *Joshua Hoover as Joseph *Tim Parati as Emmett Carson *Mike Seal as Gary *Brian F. Durkin as George *Ricky Russert as Chris *Aerli Austen as Isabelle *David Marshall Silverman as Kent *Autumn Dial as Amber *Elyse Nicole DuFour as Frankie *Chloe Aktas as Tanya *Griffin Freeman as Mark Uncredited *Noah Benjamin as "Red Haired Man" *Stacey Crowler, Angela Gay, Pete Pitts, Josh Turner, Casey Wagner, Skylar Felton, Stacie Bellard, Evan Lopez, Bricine Brown, Nmg Garcia, Indiana Sifuentes, Billy James as "Saviors" *Unknown as Judith Grimes Deaths *George *Chris Trivia *First appearance of Mark. *First appearance of Amber. *First appearance of Isabelle. *First appearance of Frankie. *First appearance of Tanya. *First (and last) appearance of George. *Last appearance of Chris. *The title of this episode is from a quote by Negan, and is adapted from Issue 105. *The storyline featuring Carl and Negan is adapted from Issues 104, 105, and 106. *Negan and Olivia's interaction in Alexandria is adapted from Issue 111. *Dwight states that rather than sleeping, he watches TV all night. This is previously seen in the episode "The Cell". *This episode is 8th episode of the series to be 90 minutes long (with commercials). *Carl sings to Negan "You Are My Sunshine", by the Pine Ridge Boys, just as he did in Issue 105. *The song played during Negan's tour of Rick's house is "Bang Bang" by Janis Martin. *Greg Nicotero appeared in this episode as one of the walkers in front of The Sancutary, adding to his many cameo appearances as walkers in the series. *When discussing his knowledge of Latin, Spencer tells Eugene that Deanna used to tell him that "that pain would be useful someday", referring to his extensive Latin lessons. These are the same words Deanna had written (in Latin) on the map of Alexandria in "Now". Goofs/Errors * When the Saviors open up the truck, one of them says "Damn, I thought they packed this up tight." However, this line was apparently dubbed in and his lips do not move when he says it. *After Carl shoots Chris, the bullets should have penetrated through his back. However, when Chris' body is seen, there are no visible bullet holes or blood. Refrences Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:TV Series